1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to evaporation systems and processes and pertains particularly to a highly efficient multiple-effect evaporation system and process.
2. Prior Art
The need for potable water, for example, throughout the world is increasing rapidly with the increase in world population. At the same time, the supply of fresh potable water is decreasing with increased pollution of the environment. Many areas of the world have inadequate supplies of water and are forced to transport useable water over great distances.
Although great quantities of sea water are available in many areas of the world where fresh water is in need, known techniques for extracting fresh water are enormously expensive and essentially impractical to meet most needs. Distillation is one known method, wherein evaporation and condensation of the vapors separate phases of the liquid. Known methods of distillation are very expensive or impractical for other reasons, and generally involve boiling of the feed water.
Most commercial distillation systems utilize a simple boiler for bringing the liquid to boil to vaporize the liquid and draw off the vapor into a condenser where it is condensed and recovered. These systems are satisfactory for many applications where the cost of energy is not a primary consideration.
It is desirable that a non-boiling, heat recovery evaporation system and process that is simple and inexpensive to construct and to operate be available.